1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive method and drive apparatus for a display panel, which based on an input image signal, selectively applies a plurality of drive pulses that correspond to the gradation of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, much attention has been placed on display devices such as plasma display panels, and there is much expectation that the displays will be made larger and thinner. In the video display devices that use these kinds of display devices, it is necessary to maintain stable image characteristics for a long period of time. Generally, it is assumed that the life of a plasma display is about 3,000 to 5,000 hours, so it is desired that the discharge characteristics of the plasma display panel be kept uniform during this time in order to maintain good image quality.
However, when light is repeatedly emitted from the discharge cells of the plasma display panel over a long period of time, the resulting change in the discharge characteristics cannot be avoided. For example, when a plasma display is used for a long period of time and the discharge voltage of the discharge cells drops making it impossible to emit enough light, the image quality of the display screen becomes poor. Therefore, when using a display such as a plasma display panel, even though the image quality is initially good, there is a problem in that it is difficult to continuously maintain good image quality due to changes that occur from use over a long period of time.